


These Colors Make Gray

by colorofmercury



Series: Shifting Gears [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmercury/pseuds/colorofmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Minific request: something with the Kanaya c3< (Vriska/Eridan) ashen trio?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Colors Make Gray

She is nodding sagely from her position on the floor, chalk in hand, carefully sketching out a pattern. One of her ashen mates is on the couch, legs and arms crossed, complaining about the third part of their equation--because what else do they do together? 

She stands, dusting off her knees, and goes for her scissors. Calmly, she offers another point of view: did you consider he might just be lashing out? And this sends her cerulean girl on another tirade.

Some find it tiring, mediating like this. And, well, yes, it is. She would agree to that any day that she actually spends time with those two, because they are children and they haven't yet discovered how to have a logical argument. They're both as stubborn as anything and raring to go, and she can see the want in their eyes when they get going. 

And it's exhausting. Neither one will listen to her most days, and she can't expect them to. She knows that she can accept someone else's point of view while still disagreeing, and she can let someone win a fight without conceding defeat. But these two haven't realized that these things are possible. Neither will let the other win, even small victories, because they are pigheaded and sore losers, and they are still learning to respect one another. 

Some days she just wants to gesture at them with a wave, collapse in a chair, and let them get at it. She knows, of course, that if she did this they would both simply stare at her, waiting for her to explain what she meant, because she is not the type of auspistice to give up so easily. 

Maybe someday the three of them could sit down and discuss their relationship. 

Now that Terezi is out of the picture, infidelity is not an issue. That was, she supposes, the main reason why they got together in the first place. 

Really, she thinks, as she gestures for Vriska to stand so she can pin cloth on her, they have no official reason to be together any more. 

But she loves them. 

They are so close to her, her ashen dears, and she's not sure she can bear to part with them. 

She sighs through her nose as she listens to another rant. 

An auspistice is not meant to be forever. With luck, you might find your fated partners, just as in any other quadrant, but it's not really meant to last. She feels so lucky to have these two, she feels that they're right together, they're good together, and maybe this _is_  fate... but she may also find another fated pair later down the road. 

She knows she can't have them forever. 

They exhaust her, with all their bickering, but while she knows they love each other in that black way they also love her, gray and wonderful and perfect. 

But it can't last. 

She worries about them: they might not be right for each other, in that quadrant, they might not have the same spark that Vriska and Terezi did, they are both too immature and there isn't enough balance. 

She knows this is just an excuse. They will never learn to be good rivals for each other if she keeps stepping in. There is really nothing in the way: she just has to step back and let them fumble, and resist the urge to set them on their feet again. 

They have to do this on their own. 

She turns her partner around to fix the pins, humming when she grumbles something about "god damn Eridan," and smiles to herself when she remembers how soon she'll be hearing his complaints as well. 


End file.
